


A whole new world at 3 in the morning

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three in the morning, it's cold and Kira likes to sing Disney songs on the middle of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new world at 3 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompted fic, because I needed to write.  
> We're not sure if we grabbed this prompt from tumblr or was one of hour random ideas.  
> Anyway, there it is

It was a mildly cold night. 

They had been walking down the street for like ten minutes, or was it twenty? She couldn’t really tell. She was a bit drunk, okay, maybe more than a bit. This was a happy day, though, she had gotten the job as TA in her favorite mythology class. Derek had taken her to a bar so they could celebrate. He was such a sweet guy, and now he even said she could sleep at his place instead of going all the way back to her apartment on the other side of the city. 

“That’s some amazing graffiti.” She said, standing in front of the wall where someone had stenciled a version of the Taj Mahal. 

“Yeah, Kira. You say that every time we pass here.” Derek said, sighing. “Let’s go, we’re almost at home.”

He touched her arm, not pulling just trying to focus her on their path. It was useless, because her smile was already wider, her thoughts dancing around in her head. She spun and started singing at the top of her lungs. 

“I can show you the world!” The look on Derek’s face was of pure exasperation. “Shinning, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, princess, when did you last let your heart decide?!” She asked, looking at the night air. 

The streets were empty at this time, so she went to stand between the lanes, not pausing in her way. 

“I can open your eyes! Take you wonder by wonder! Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride!” She looked at her blurry friend, having the time of her life. Now, for the chorus, she just had to hold Derek’s arm, spinning around him and laughing.

“A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tells us no, or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming!” Perhaps she was a bit too loud, but who actually cared?

Kira knew that Derek wouldn’t, not even in a million years, sing the duet with her. She was planning on singing both parts, until a voice from up at a nearby building came to surprise her.

“A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew!” She looked up and saw a guy on the window of the second floor. He was pale and, from where she was - and how much alcohol she had in her body -, seemed quite cute. “But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear that I’m in a whole new world with you!”

“Now I’m in a whole new world with you!” She send him kisses, smiling silly in the middle of the street. 

The guy continued, looking at her and (probably) smiling just as silly. 

“Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!” He may not be the best singer, but gods the way he acted as Jasmine was sooo perfect. 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes!” She jumped a bit on that line, but this was just so exciting.

”A hundred thousand things to see!” 

“Hold your breath, it get’s better!” Then Derek pulled her back to the sidewalk, not that it put a damper on her fun. 

“I’m like a shooting star, I’ve come so far. I can’t go back to where I used to be.” 

They kept staring at each other, and Kira wished she actually had a magic carpet so she could go there and take her singing boy on a trip. 

“A whole new world.”

“Every turn a surprise.”

“With new horizons to pursue.” 

Derek was signing loudly behind her, but he didn’t even try to stop her. She wouldn’t have anyway. Kira extended her hand to the boy, feeling the vibe of the music. 

“I’ll chase them anywhere. There’s time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.” 

The boy made as if he could hold her hand too, their connection was so fucking intense. 

“A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we’re only dreaming.” 

The guy was leaning over the rail, smiling openly. 

“A whole new world.”

“Every turn a surpri- “ 

Another window opened and lighted up, and Cora showed up.

“You two better shut up, or I’m kicking both of your asses!”

“Don’t kill my vibe, Hale!” Her Jasmine shouted back, laughter in his voice. 

Derek sighed again as his sister argued with the boy. 

“Let’s go in, Kira.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the building. The woman whined, still in the haze of alcohol. 

“But I didn’t finish it…”

“You can do it tomorrow.”

He didn’t seem bothered, though. Actually, if she had to guess, Derek looked… amused? She pushed his shoulder, smiling openly once more. 

“Next time you can sing with us, grumpy.”


End file.
